1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for wireless network, and more particularly to an antenna for WWAN and an integrated antenna for WWAN and WLAN.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the rapid progress of wireless communication technology, various multi-frequency communication products emerge competitively one after another. Thus, wireless communication products have gradually become one part of daily life. Almost all the new products have been provided with the wireless transmission function to satisfy people's requirements. Notebook computers often require data transmission, and wireless transmission has the advantage of eliminating troubles in wiring and setting. Therefore, the arrangement of an antenna is required in order to achieve wireless transmission. However, the wide acceptance of notebook computers with wireless transmission relies heavily on their appearance, size, and performance. Accordingly, a favorable antenna design and the suitable placement of the antenna are especially important.
A conventional antenna arrangement for notebook computers, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,400B1, in which one or more antennae 11, 12 are disposed around a screen 10 of a notebook computer 1, as shown in FIG. 1. However, as the ground ends of the antennae 11, 12 must be connected to that of the screen or the frame of the screen, the conventional antenna arrangement design has a limitation in the installation site, i.e., the installation site cannot be freely adjusted. Moreover, the antennae 11, 12 can only be applicable to the frequencies of WLAN or the frequencies of WWAN, and cannot be used for the frequencies of WLAN and WWAN at the same time.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an integrated antenna that can be simultaneously used in WWAN and WLAN at the same time, in order to solve the above problems.